


Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cozmez Birthday, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: This is a small something I put together in commemoration of Cozmz's birthday which is today 12/24. Kanata wants to get something to celebrate their birthday but is unable to due to the lack of money, It's Nayuta's job to assure Kanata he doesn't need presents as long as they had each other.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 4





	Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY COZMEZ!!!!!!  
> YOU DESERVE THE BEST AND SO MUCH MORE!!!

The cold winter season has come around once again bringing along the icy temperatures, the dull clouds, the misty mornings that greet the waking population every morning etc. Yes, winter has come around to bless them all once more signalling the approaching holiday that brought smiles to children’s faces and gave families an excuse to spend time with one another. However it shouldn’t be a surprise to know that not everyone was fortunate enough to experience christmas the same way most do. Kanata sighed to himself staring down somberly at the ground where he stood, his back leant against the wall and skateboard propped up under the weight of his left foot. He had snuck out earlier on like the absolute ninja he thought he was, he ventured into town in hopes of finding something to get for both himself and his twin but sadly they were part of the few who barely had enough money to survive on, he’d tried saving a little bit of money on the side thinking that by doing that he’d have enough to get at least something. That money ended up being spent on bills and maybe Nayuta had spent a little bit on new clothes, he remembered berating the younger for spending the money but eventually let it slide since it wasn’t often Nayuta got new things for himself. Back then he felt it would be alright, he’d just save up a little bit ready for christmas but unfortunately the amount didn’t quite make it to a quantity he could use to get even something small. 

Long strands of hair irritated and tickled his face having been blown by the cold winds gracing the area, definitely not the weather to just be outside in a jacket that didn’t even cover his entire torso, he always wore it around the crooks of his elbows leaving the bare skin of his biceps exposed to the nipping winds that bit and clawed at him. He didn’t really mind the cold though, the only thing he worried about was Nayuta’s poor health during such frozent conditions. He should probably head back because standing around in the cold wouldn’t just suddenly make him rich, heaving out another sigh Kanata pushed himself off the wall and took off down the street on his skateboard, gliding through the crowds with practiced skill. 

Upon arrival to the hovel they currently had for a home Kanata kicked his board up catching it under his arm, his sneakered feet clanking their way up the creaking staircase that groaned so much he often worried that one day it’d collapse with them on it. Pushing open the large rusted door he slipped his way through the opening and let the heavy piece of metal slam shut behind him, the sound earning a small groan from a bundled up figure lay down on a tattered mattress shoved in the far corner of the room. Kanata frowned some more as he made his way over “hey” he hummed, crouching down and reaching a hand out to card his cold fingers through strands of scruffy and disheveled hair “how are you feeling?” he asked softly. 

Nayuta immediately leaned into the touch of his brother’s hand seeking out more of it, during the early hours of the morning he’d been rudely disturbed from his slumber by his body practically screaming at him, telling him to get up before he spewed his guts all over the floor. His tired mind of course took a little time to comprehend what exactly was happening, thankfully Kanata’s sleep happened to be naturally light so he was quick to getting up and hauling his younger brother to the bathroom. That happened hours ago but that dull ache in the pit of his stomach still lingered warning him that any moment he’ll need to be up again, he wanted to tell the elder he felt fine but he knew that it would get him nowhere, so he just shook his head “bad…” he croaked.

Kanata expected something like that and nodded “I’ll go get you some water see if that helps at all, for now just try to rest up as much as you can okay?” he told in a quiet voice as if talking too loud would make Nayuta shatter, he continued carding his fingers through his twin’s hair for another moment or two before pulling himself away to escape to the kitchen area where he pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it up to halfway with clear water. Nayuta used his weak limbs to pushing himself up as best as he could, which wasn’t a lot, he couldn’t even get himself halfway up for his arms to give out and his body to crash back down. Kanata watched the entire thing and felt his heart break at the poor sight, he absolutely hated seeing the other look so weak he wished there was something more he could do to make it all easier. 

It took a little while for Kanata to help Nayuta sit up and to help him get at least some water down him, once it had been taken care of though the pair just spent the rest of their time cuddling up to one another, Kanata allowing himself to be used as a life-sized teddy bear using his own body heat to keep the younger warm. 

“Hey, do you remember what tomorrow is?” Kanata asked randomly, arms wrapped around a form much slimmer than his own, so slim he could feel every ridge of his ribs through his clothes. 

Nayuta hummed “I… It’s christmas eve isn’t it?” the male responded with a question of his own, he knew exactly what tomorrow meant for them but he liked teasing the elder every now and then. A giggle bubbling up from the back of his throat when the tips of nimble fingers tickled their way down his sides as punishment “okay okay! It’s our birthday, I remember, how could I forget?” he flashed a cheeky smile up at the elder who gave a small smirk in return “that’s right, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get anything this year… money has been super tight lately and-” Kanata’s words were cut off by a finger pressing itself to his lips, his eyes widen and meet a pair of identical ones.

“Kanata, getting to spend our birthday every year with you is more than enough for me, I appreciate you wanting to get stuff for me but I don’t need them… I don’t need anything else as long as I have you around with me” Nayuta told with such sincerity, more than he’d probably ever used when speaking with his older brother. 

Kanata felt his chest burst with a warmth he couldn’t quite describe but that didn’t matter, he wrapped his arms tighter around Nayuta and brought him close to his chest “I can say the same, I love you so much Nayuta” he mumbled against murky strands of hair.

Nayuta snuggled into the touch with eagerness “I love you too Kanata, so much, merry christmas and happy birthday” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos.  
> Once again, Happy Birthday Kanata and Nayuta!!! I love you guys so much!!


End file.
